Agents are Family Too
by allison221
Summary: These are moments between the NCIS family with Gibbs and Ducky as the parents. But even parents need to be taken care of sometimes. Contains some slash.
1. Chapter 1

Ducky's Puddle

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to CBS.**

On a cloudy and chilly day, the smell of eggs and sausages filled the house of the Mallards. Ducky had already woken up at six to take some of his mother's corgis outside. Immediately after, all of the corgis began whining for breakfast. While he prepared their food, Ducky made himself a cup of tea and some breakfast for him and his mother, who was still sleeping. By the time she woke up, breakfast was on the table and Ducky was on his second cup of tea.

With breakfast over, Ducky made haste to his car and left for work. He couldn't keep Gibbs waiting. By the time he arrived, there was nothing new on the scene. So, he made his way to autopsy where he was greeted by his assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"Good morning, Dr. Mallard. Gibbs doesn't have anything right now, so I've been doing some studying and I made you a cup of coffee," Jimmy said, holding out a cup to him.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said as he took the cup. "Why don't I help you with your studies until our presence is requested?" With that said, Ducky went to work helping Jimmy as he guzzled down his coffee. Ten minutes in, there was still nothing from Gibbs. Deciding to take a break, Ducky offered to get a cup of coffee for Jimmy, who accepted graciously. While making coffee for his assistant, Ducky made himself another cup since he was still quite thirsty. Even though it was a cold day, his throat was parched.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Gibbs came in with a case. Things were about to get busy. As Ducky walked outside toward the van with Jimmy, he felt a twinge in his bladder. However, it was nothing he couldn't handle until later, so he kept walking.

Unfortunately for Ducky, the drive to the crime scene was longer than he thought. About twenty minutes later, he was still driving and his bladder was starting to fill up more and more. Since he was driving, all he could really do was cross his legs, except he didn't want Jimmy to notice. After ten more minutes, they arrived at the crime scene.

Although he knew he should start assessing the body quickly, Ducky moved very slowly, slightly hunched over. While he was able to give an accurate description about what happened to the dead marine, it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate and keep his legs still. When it was time to move the body into the van, he clenched his teeth and used as much strength as he could to keep himself from leaking. After placing the body in the back of the van, Ducky grimaced as he thought about the long ride back.

After only five minutes into the drive, Ducky began to worry he wouldn't make the next twenty-five minutes. He could no longer keep himself from crossing his legs and squirming in his seat.

"Dr. Mallard, are you okay?" Jimmy asked, looking worried at the older man next to him. You were rather restless earlier at the crime scene. Are you in pain?"

Squeezing his legs together, Ducky simply replied, "I'm fine, Mr. Palmer."

"You sure?" Jimmy asked as the concern on his face grew stronger.

"Yes, I am sure," Ducky stated. "I just simply need to relieve myself, but it's nothing I can't handle until we get back."

"Well, it will be a while before we get back," Jimmy explained. "And considering your age, you might not-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Palmer!" Ducky exclaimed, his face blushing profusely. "I'll have you know that I have complete and total control over my own bladder! So, just shut up!"

As soon as Ducky had said that, Jimmy's face fell. He turned away, trying not to show how upset he was.

"I didn't mean to-" Unable to finish his sentence, Jimmy's eyes started to water. "I was just worried about you," he said. Seeing a tear trickle down the side of Jimmy's face, Ducky immediately felt horrible at his harsh words to the younger, sensitive man who obviously cared about him.

"Oh, Jimmy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that," Ducky said as he mentally scolded himself for losing his temper. "Please don't cry. I know you're only worried about me, but I'll be fine. Really!"

Jimmy turned to face him. "Okay, Dr. Mallard," he said, wiping his eyes and inwardly cursing himself for crying like a child who was just yelled at by his father. "If you say that you're going to be all right, then I'll believe you."

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said, hoping that he really would be all right.

When they finally arrived after twenty-five agonizing minutes, Jimmy said that he could bring the body to autopsy by himself so that Ducky could go and use the bathroom right away. Though it didn't take long for Jimmy to enter the NCIS building, once again Ducky found himself walking slower than he wanted to. However, with the team walking ahead of him, no one noticed him putting him putting his hand between his legs to prevent his golden liquid from coming out.

Finally inside, Ducky made his way to the men's room, only to be stopped by Gibbs himself.

"Where are you going, Ducky?" Gibbs asked. "Don't you have an autopsy to do?"

"Jethro," Ducky pleaded. "I have two cups of tea and two cups of coffee in my system. I can't do the autopsy efficiently with a full bladder like this. You know that caffeine is a diuretic, don't you?" Ducky started to clutch his groin even tighter.

"Okay, Duck, go," Gibbs said, patting Ducky's shoulder. "Just get back to autopsy right away when you're done, okay?"

"Yes, of course," Ducky said as he moved as fast as he could. By the time he got to the bathroom door, he could feel a spurt leaking out. "No, no, no! This can't happen. I'm almost there," Ducky said to himself. He went in and was just inches away from a toilet when the dam broke. He was now completely drenched and standing in a puddle of pee.

Ten minutes passed and Gibbs noticed that Ducky still wasn't back. He thought that maybe Ducky really did have that much piss in him, considering how desperate he looked, but something didn't feel right. Leaving the investigation to his team, Gibbs rushed over to the men's room. Upon entering, he saw the large yellow puddle in the middle of the bathroom. He immediately figured out what happened.

"Ducky, where are you?" Gibbs called. "Duck!" As Gibbs looked under the stalls, he heard what sounded like heavy breathing and a soft, but audible whimper.

Having determined which stall Ducky was in, Gibbs started knocking on the door. "Ducky! I know you're in there!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Please come out."

"I can't. Go away," said a hoarse sounding Ducky.

"Ducky, it's okay. It's me. I'm your friend," Gibbs said softly.

"I don't want you to see me like this, Jethro," Ducky spoke. "You won't look at me the same way again if you see me now," he claimed. His voice was shaking and it sounded like he was hiccupping.

"Ducky," said Gibbs, his voice laced with both sympathy and pain. "I would have understood. I- I have it too. You know how much I love my coffee. Almost every time I come home, I'm running on a full tank and I don't always make it to the bathroom in time." This caught Ducky's attention. "It even happened once at work," Gibbs went on. "I locked myself in the stall just like you did. I had to call Abby and ask her to bring me some clothes."

"Abby?" Ducky asked, wondering why Gibbs would ask a woman to meet him in the men's room.

"She was the only one I trusted not to judge me," Gibbs explained. "I was too embarrassed and ashamed to ask anyone else."

"Even me, Jethro?" Ducky asked, actually feeling a little hurt by this revelation. "I would never judge you for that. You should know that."

Gibbs sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I do know it, Duck," he said. "And you should know that I would never judge you for it, either. Okay? Now, would you please open this damned door?" By surprise, the door actually opened right away, revealing a pants soaked Ducky with puffy red eyes. Without hesitation, Gibbs pulled Ducky into a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. A small sob and hiccup escaped Ducky's mouth. "Let's get you some new clothes, Duck," Gibbs said, holding Ducky as tight as he could. "And I'll bring you your scrubs too. You have an autopsy to do." Gibbs cupped his hands around Ducky's face. "Give me what I want, and I'll make you dinner at my place."

Ducky smiled as a small shiver went down his spine. He was finally starting to feel somewhat happy after what seemed like a horrible morning. After changing into the fresh, clean clothes and scrubs Gibbs found for him, Ducky made his way to the autopsy room.

"Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy exclaimed, glad to see that his mentor was all right. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. Did everything work out like you said?" Ducky sighed. He really didn't want to lie to Jimmy about what had happened.

"Well, in a way," he said. "It worked out for me, but it didn't work out for the floor."

"What does that mean?" asked Jimmy.

"Honestly, Mr. Palmer," Ducky answered as he started to blush. "It means that you were right about what you said before. My bladder is not what it used to be. I urinated on the bathroom floor."

"Oh," was all Jimmy could say.

Ducky couldn't bear to look him in the eye. "I wanted to be honest with you, Mr. Palmer. I didn't want to lie to you about it, even though it would affect the way you look up to me." Ducky's voice was shaking again.

"Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy cried. "I- I don't look up to you because of your bladder control. I look up to you because you're brilliant at what you do and you're like- like- you're like a father to me! I love-" Before Jimmy could finish confessing his true feelings, he realized Ducky was in tears. "Sir? Are you all right? I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry-" Ducky threw his arms around Jimmy, giving him a great big hug.

"Me too," Ducky said, tears sliding down his reddened cheeks. "Me too. I love you too, Jimmy." Not surprisingly, Ducky was no longer the only one in tears at this point. Jimmy knew it seemed cheesy, but he felt like his heart was going to burst. He wrapped his arms around Ducky as he cried happy tears. Even though Ducky knew he and Jimmy had to get back to work soon, right now, all he wanted was to stay in the moment with his son.

Although the moment ended shortly and the two of them went on with the autopsy like nothing had happened, Ducky was still smiling. He still had a dinner to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay with Me

Although it was 12:00 am in the morning by the time he got home after finishing a hard case, Gibbs was still determined to make dinner for Ducky. He looked in his refrigerator- barely enough for just him. It had been a while since he went to the store for groceries. That's what happened when he did cases back to back for a week without much of a break.

There was no way he could go to the store and get some ingredients for dinner. Even if the grocery store was still open, he felt way too tired to make his way back to the car and walk down the aisles at the store. However, he promised Ducky a dinner for two. So, he thought of the next best thing.

"That will be $15.85," said the pizza guy fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah, yeah," Gibbs said, handing the money to the yawning teenager. What kind of idiot parents would let their kid work around midnight, Gibbs wondered. "Don't go spending it all in one place, kid."

In a daze, the young man replied, "I- I don't think I get to keep this money, sir."

"It was a joke, kid," Gibbs explained. "Now go home. You need to get some sleep. And don't say that it's not a school night or you're crashing here. But I'm not sharing the pizza."

At that, the teenager just walked away, slamming the door behind him.

As tired as he was, Gibbs immediately started working to make his place look nice for dinner, even if it was just pizza. Maybe if he got rid of the boxes, Ducky might think he made it himself, Gibbs thought hopefully.

Ducky finally arrived at 12:31. He looked just as worn-out as Gibbs felt. Before Ducky could say anything, Gibbs was holding his hips and giving him a warm kiss on the lips. Ducky put his arms around Gibbs' neck and deepened the kiss slightly before they broke apart.

"I wanted to have a little dessert before dinner," Gibbs said, giving an affectionate smile.

"Oh, Jethro, you really do know how to make me feel like an adolescent again," Ducky said, blushing as he held Gibbs' hand. Being with Gibbs made him so happy, it was hard to keep a lid on his emotions.

Gibbs was no different. He had thought that he might never truly love someone as much as he loved Shannon, but now here he was on a date with Ducky, his new boyfriend he was head-over-heels, crazy in love with. He was so obvious, everyone on his team could tell.

A loud stomach growl filled the room. "I guess it's time for your dinner, honey," Gibbs chuckled as he brought the hungry Ducky into his kitchen.

"You made pizza?" Ducky asked, slightly skeptical.

"And I got a candle to make it more romantic." Gibbs replied, motioning to the candle on the table.

"I do like candles," Ducky said, smiling.

"You are a romantic, Duck," said Gibbs. "I was a little surprised when I found out."

Ducky blushed a little more. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed like almost every time he was with Gibbs, he was always blushing.

After only one bite of the pizza, Ducky said, "This is from a restaurant." Gibbs' face fell. How could Ducky tell after just one bite?

"I'm sorry, honey," Gibbs apologized. "I really wanted to make you a nice dinner, but there's barely enough food in my fridge for just one person. I haven't been able to do any shopping for quite some time." Gibbs looked at Ducky with his adorable puppy-dog eyes. "And the reason I didn't go to the store is because I'm just so damned tired. I'm really sorry."

Ducky squeezed Gibbs' hand. "It's okay. What's important is that you still tried for me."

Gibbs grinned a little. How did Ducky always manage to say exactly what he wanted to hear most?

Finishing their pizza dinner, Gibbs and Ducky both felt full and exhausted. Ducky could barely keep his eyes open. Being rather strong, Gibbs picked Ducky up and carried him to the sofa bed. Although he was incredibly happy with Ducky, Gibbs still couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bed he once shared with Shannon. He had worried that Ducky would take it the wrong way, but Ducky was nothing but understanding and sympathetic.

After making themselves comfortable in bed together, Gibbs whispered in Ducky's ear, "Goodnight, my sweet prince." Only five minutes later, they fell asleep in each other's arms. As to be expected, however, their position didn't last long with Gibbs constantly moving in his sleep. Though Ducky seemed to be having pleasant dreams, Gibbs was dreaming about Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

Suddenly, his dream changed for the worse. Now Ducky and Abby were there. Abby was being tortured and killed, and Ducky was next. He was crying out for him, begging Gibbs to come save him, but Gibbs' body wouldn't let him move. He couldn't do anything except watch helplessly as Ducky was killed.

"Ducky, no!" Gibbs screamed. "Come back! Don't go! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! Stay with me! Please stay with me!"

"Jethro! Jethro! Jethro, please wake up!" Ducky cried. Gibbs was shaking and crying in his sleep, screaming for him. He was most definitely having a nightmare. Ducky continued trying to wake Gibbs until he opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ducky exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're awake. I was so worried. You were having a nightmare." Gibbs was breathing extremely fast and his body was shaking all over. His cheeks were stained with tears and his forehead was sweating a lot.

"Ducky," Gibbs whispered with a strained voice.

"Slow breaths, Jethro," Ducky commanded. "Slow breaths. You need to calm down, okay? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Gibbs nodded his head and after a couple of minutes, he eventually started breathing normally again.

Noticing that Gibbs looked like he was about to start crying again, Ducky put his hand on top of Gibbs' hand and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gibbs looked Ducky in the eyes, his own eyes filling with unshed tears.

"It was Shannon and Kelly first," Gibbs said, trying to keep it together. "Then it was you and Abby. People were hurting you and I couldn't do anything to save you." Gibbs' hand started to shake underneath Ducky's. "I couldn't move. And when they killed Abby, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms." More tears started to fall. "Then you died."

By this point, Ducky was crying as well. He couldn't stand to see Gibbs in such pain.

"But I'm here now," Ducky said, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist. "I'm right in front of you."

"I know," Gibbs replied, wiping away his tears. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," said Ducky.

"Don't leave me. Please just stay with me."

"Forever and always," Ducky responded as he gave Gibbs a loving kiss on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Who wants to go to an Amusement Park? Not Palmer!

 **Personally, I love roller coasters. Whenever I go to an amusement park, I have to go on the highest, fastest rides. Interestingly, I have been to Disneyworld, but I have never been to Disneyland. Now here's a story with no Ducky or Gibbs. It's Tony's time to shine.**

 **While there are a lot of Gibbs/Tony stories out there, which I do enjoy, I like the idea of Tony and Palmer as a couple. They are two of my most favorite characters on the show. Gibbs is first, of course. You know, because he's awesome.**

"This looks awesome!" Tony exclaimed. "We are going to have such a great time today!"

Tony could barely contain his excitement as he looked at all the rides and attractions the amusement park had to offer. Jimmy on the other hand felt like he was going to be sick. When Tony had asked him to hang out and do something fun together, he thought it would be something like bowling or going out for ice cream.

Seeing all the roller coasters, swing rides, and drop towers in the distance made his stomach drop and his legs shake.

"I already have our tickets," Tony said excitedly. "I bought them online." Jimmy paled. Now there was no way for him to back out of it. He would have to endure some of the rides for Tony, who looked so happy.

"I already know which one I want to try first!" Tony shouted, grabbing Jimmy's hand as he ran towards a coaster. Jimmy just barely contained a whimper. He seriously hoped that he wouldn't cry or throw up and ruin his date with Tony.

Unfortunately for poor Jimmy, the line for the roller coaster wasn't that long, and before he knew it, he was in a seat. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he would be okay. However, that didn't really help much. Even with his eyes shut, he was still terrified. Every time the coaster went upside down, he had to make a really strong effort not to scream his lungs out.

When the ride was finally over, the first thing out of Tony's mouth was, "That was amazing! It was only our first ride, but I want to go again!"

"But there are plenty of other rides to choose from," Jimmy said, trying to catch his breath.

"You're right," Tony stated. "We have plenty of time to come back later before we leave." Jimmy nodded, hoping that Tony's next choice would be ground level.

No such luck. Tony's next pick was a drop tower. It was official. This was Jimmy's nightmare. He would be lucky if he managed not to wet himself. This time the line was a little longer, much to his relief, even if it was short-lived. Tony, however, was rather impatient and annoyed, not much different than a little kid.

About thirty minutes later, Jimmy and Tony were strapped into their seats, ready for the ride to start. At least, Tony was ready. Jimmy felt like he was going to hyperventilate before the ride even began. Soon, the seats started going up.

"This is going to be great! I can feel it in my bones!" Tony shouted, a wide smile on his face.

"Please don't let me wet pants," Jimmy whispered to himself. He had a feeling that at some point today, he was going to be pushed to his breaking point. He wondered why he had never told Tony about his fears before. After all, that was what most couples did- tell each other their secrets and feelings.

Pretty soon, they reached the top of the tower. Tony was extremely psyched. He loved these kinds of rides.

"This view is fantastic!" he yelled, ready to take the plunge. "You're going to love this!" Then the seats dropped. Tony whooped the whole way down, having a blast. Jimmy, once again, was closing his eyes so he wouldn't look down. He gripped the handle bars on his seat very tightly as he wished he wasn't there.

Once the ride was back on the ground, Tony was raring to go, already thinking about what to go on next. With so many rides to choose from, it seemed like it would be hard to fit everything into just one day. It seemed a little weird to him that Jimmy wasn't suggesting any rides he wanted to go on, but Tony didn't mind getting to take the lead today.

As the day went on, Tony and Jimmy went on two more roller coasters, one more drop tower, a tilt-a-whirl, a scrambler, and a chair swing ride. Tony was having fun, but Jimmy didn't know how much more he could take. He had to get Tony to slow down somehow. Then he realized that it was noon. Tony definitely had to be hungry.

"Hey, Tony," Jimmy said as he held his stomach. "I'm starving. Can we go and get some lunch somewhere? Please?"

"You're right," Tony stated. "I could really go for a burger right now. And some fries, and popcorn. Some ice cream would be great too. I'm dying in this heat!"

"That sounds like a lot of food," Jimmy quipped, chuckling. Tony certainly had a large appetite. "And who's going to pay for it?"

"We'll split, okay?" Tony said as he checked his wallet. "If you buy a few snacks, then I'll buy lunch"

"That's fine with me," Jimmy replied. "Now let's find a restaurant."

"Just make sure that it has burgers and fries."

"Don't worry. This is a big place, I'm sure we'll find something you like."

So, while studying the map, Jimmy tried to find a restaurant or a vendor selling burgers and French fries. Even though he was scared of almost all of the rides, at the very least, he could still have a nice lunch break with Tony.

It wasn't long before he spotted a place advertising burgers and fries on its menu. Luckily, the line was not that long. While waiting in line, Jimmy looked at the menu, thinking about what he wanted. Eventually, he decided to get a hot dog and some fries. He could mix his fries with Tony's and they could share.

Soon, they had their food and were searching for a place to sit. It was rather crowded. However, they managed to find a table quite quickly, thanks to Tony's good eyesight and observation skills. Even though it was really loud with so many people talking, Jimmy enjoyed the break from the rides.

"Feed me," said Tony.

"What?" Jimmy cried. This was something new and out of the blue. Tony now had Jimmy's complete attention.

"A French fry," Tony clarified. "Feed me," he said, pointing to his open mouth.

Jimmy started to blush. They had never really done this sort of thing before, especially not in public. He was about to refuse Tony's request when he noticed that Tony was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Although he tried to be strong, Tony's sad whimpering made it impossible.

"Okay, but only one," Jimmy said, taking a fry from the pile. He then put it in Tony's open mouth. Wanting to savor the moment, Tony ate the fry in tiny bites. As he was finishing, he heard what sounded like loud squeals. He and Jimmy immediately turned their heads and saw several teenaged girls staring at them.

"That was adorable!" one of the girls shouted. Jimmy was very embarrassed, but Tony seemed unaffected. Then, a sly grin crossed his face. Without any warning, Tony grabbed a fry, put it in Jimmy's mouth, and started eating it as fast as he could until his lips were on Jimmy's. The girls squealed even louder. Tony put his hands on Jimmy's face as he continued to kiss him. Although Jimmy was initially shocked and even more embarrassed, he relaxed and settled in, kissing Tony back.

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed when they finished. "You must have been really hungry." This just set the girls off even more. Seeing Jimmy's slightly embarrassed face, Tony put the food back in their wrappers and containers, picked them up and said, "Let's go, honey." As he and Jimmy walked away to find another spot to eat, Tony looked back to the girls and said with a smile, "You're welcome, ladies." The girls just blushed and squealed as they wave goodbye to the cute couple.

"As much as I liked it, did you really have to do that, Tony?" Jimmy asked as he finished the rest of his lunch on a bench they had found. "In front of that group of girls?"

"Well, they certainly weren't bothered by us," Tony explained. "I was just simply giving them a good show. Besides, would you have preferred them to be a group of homophobic guys?"

"No," Jimmy said. "That is a good point. It's nice that young people these days are so open-minded."

Throwing the trash away, Tony said, "All right! Let's get moving. It's time to find some more cool rides."

Jimmy stiffened. Why did they have to keep going? He wanted to go home and do something else. Anything else would be better than this torture.

However, before Tony could whisk him away to another terrifying coaster, Jimmy got an idea.

"Tony, wait!" he yelled.

"What is it, honey?" Tony asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"I need to use the toilet," Jimmy said matter-of-factly.

"Can't you hold it?" Tony asked. "Just one ride? I promise only one. Then we can find a bathroom later." Jimmy held himself and started doing a potty dance for overdramatic effect.

"Okay, I'll try," he said. "But I might accidentally pee on you on the ride."

"Let's find a bathroom!" Tony shouted, grabbing Jimmy's hand and the map. Clearly, Tony was not going to take the risk of getting on a ride with a pee filled Jimmy.

After finding a bathroom, Jimmy ran in. Though it was a ruse to delay going on more frightening rides, he actually did have to relieve himself. Being a little bladder shy, he went into a stall. Although satisfied with his eventual relief, he fell to his knees, shaking in fear, trying not to cry. He had been struggling so hard not to let Tony see that he was afraid of heights and fast movement. Not just because he didn't want Tony to worry, but also because he didn't want to let Tony down.

Pulling himself together, Jimmy finally came out of the bathroom when he was certain there were no tears in his eyes. Tony had been quietly waiting for him while glancing at the map for new rides to go on. Looking up and seeing Jimmy, he remarked, "You must have really had to go. It's been like five minutes."

Tony then lead the way to the rides he wanted to go on. They went on one more roller coaster and then another drop tower. Then they came to another roller coaster. Coasters seemed to be Tony's favorite. This one was a bit different though. Instead of moving slowly up the ramp, this one shot out extremely fast. It maintained its speed for the whole ride.

When they got off, as Tony headed for the exit, Jimmy collapsed. He had finally snapped. All he could do was cry. It wasn't just tears, though. He was bawling like a child or an infant.

"Jimmy!" Tony screamed. "It's okay! It's okay! I'm here! The ride is over! I am so sorry. I really am. I didn't realize it would scare you this much. But it's okay now."

"No, it's not!" Jimmy yelled back, tears streaming freely down his face. "I'm scared of heights!" he yelled. "And I don't like going fast," he sobbed. "I hate this place!" At this point, Jimmy realized he had lost control of his bladder and was now in a puddle of his own pee. He continued to cry.

Tony was just completely heartbroken. Why did Jimmy go on all those rides with him if he was so terrified of them? Why didn't Jimmy say anything about it? Was it all for him? So that he would be happy? Tony just couldn't believe it. Jimmy put up with everything just because he loved it? And now Jimmy was crying and had wet himself. The poor guy was a mess. Tears started to form in Tony's eyes.

"I- I- I thought we were gonna go- go bowling or get ice cream," Jimmy stammered, still crying. People were starting to stare at them. Some more sympathetic than others. Not wanting people to stare at Jimmy, Tony helped him to his feet and hurried towards the exit gate. He then found a bench, where he sat Jimmy down.

Jimmy had stopped bawling, but tears were still running down his cheeks. Although he was still crying because of the ride, he was also crying because he believed he had ruined his date with Tony just as he feared.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to control his breathing. He was positive that Tony was upset and disgusted with him. Just thinking about it brought about another wave of tears. "I'm so sorry for messing up our date! I'm weak and disgusting, and I understand if you want to break up with me."

Hearing this, Tony shuddered, tears now falling down his face, and then threw his arms around Jimmy. It just did not make any sense. Why was Jimmy the one apologizing? Tony was the one who had bought the tickets ahead of time without even asking if Jimmy liked amusement parks. He should be the one apologizing. More importantly, Jimmy actually believed that he would break up with him over something like this. He just could not understand why Jimmy had such low self-esteem.

"I love you, Jimmy," Tony said, holding him tighter and closer. "I would never break up with you for being scared. I'm the one- I was the one who bought the tickets and surprised you. I was only thinking about myself. I'm so sorry." Jimmy looked at Tony's face. Instead of disgust, it was full of guilt and compassion.

"You mean you're not mad?" Jimmy asked.

"No! Of course not!" Tony yelled. "It wasn't your fault." He wiped away some of Jimmy's tears and gave him a small kiss on the neck. "Now, why don't we get some ice cream? That is, after we go back to my place and get you some new clothes."

"Are you sure?" asked Jimmy, feeling a little guilty.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'm dying in this heat! I need some ice cream!" Tony yelled, smiling beautifully and taking Jimmy's small hand.

Jimmy smiled back as the two of them started walking back to the park entrance, hand in hand. It didn't matter that people could see they were a couple. Or that Jimmy had a large wet stain on his pants. All that mattered was that both of them were happy.


End file.
